moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunification of Stromgarde
The Reunification of Stromgarde was a movement made by a large coalition of forces of the Grand Alliance rallied under Commander Johnathan Beredric. Their motive was reclaim and restore the forgotten kingdom against the Horde and allow for future conquest of the continent. The Horde, however, sought to claim Stromgarde for its own, cutting off Alliance forces from its people north of the Thandol Span, and securing its iron grip over the northern kingdoms. Beginning Signs Across the Arathi Highlands, news of a gathering force of thousands of Stromic soldiers would reach the ears of units and groups from across the Eastern Kingdoms, and eventually Kalimdor as well. Word of scouting parties from Alliance and Horde doing locked in fierce conflict outside the walls of Stromgarde, and stretching as far north as Northfold, would also be heard. Plans were in motion, preparations have been made, and now it was but a few weeks away that these forces converge upon one another. Just under three weeks, a total of nineteen days, and the city of Stromgarde would again see conflict in and around its ancient, decrepit walls. Operation: Unfortunate Son Due to rising tensions from both sides of the war, Alliance forces began to gather within the fields of Northfold Manor, just north of Galen's Fall in an attempt to evacuate it’s civilians from the area and hold on to the land themselves. In response to the Alliance’s actions, Horde began to bolster their own armies within Galen’s Fall itself, preparing to strike the Alliance down before the Alliance decided to march themselves. These horde forces struck the Alliance with a calculated attack, eventually achieving victory after several hours of battle, despite the Alliance’s larger numbers. During their siege of Northfold Manor, the horde captured 40 of the resident civilians, eventually releasing them peacefully after diplomatic talks. At 2228 hours the next night, Alliance armies marched outwards from Refuge Point, renewed from the previous’ days battles, and refreshed with reinforcements. These forces rode out towards the plains northwest of Galen’s Fall, aiming to secure the land as a platform to launch their own attacks. Horde scouting parties relayed the Alliance’s actions to their commanders, and the Horde dispatched a quick unit of soldiers to halt the alliance in their steps. Despite the Horde’s swift retaliation, and nearly three hours of conflict, Horde forces retreated from the field, collecting their wounded and returning to Galen’s fall in order to rest and renew, leaving the Alliance to claim the plains in their victory. After a day of rest, Alliance forces lead by Johnathan Beredric finally made their strike on Galen’s Fall itself. With the day of rest, Horde forces had bolstered their defences and were well prepared for the Alliance’s attack. Horde armies fought just as valiantly as their Alliance counterparts, leaving many of the Alliance’s forces dead and injured. Unfortunately, just as Horde lay on the cusp of victory, reinforcements arrived from the Siege of Stromgarde, lending aid to the beaten and battered Alliance. With sheer numbers now on the Alliance’s side, and the Horde far from reinforcements, the Horde were pushed slowly from Galen’s Fall. Badly in need of reinforcements, Horde sought to ship them in via Faldir’s Cove. Boarding an airship at Northfold Manor, the Horde set out to establish a camp by the docks, and effectively take the cove for themselves. However, Alliance forces saw the Horde’s movements and sought to counter them. That day, the Alliance sent two sets of troops from within Refuge Point; one headed for the Thandol Span, and the other for Faldir's Cove. These forces met the Horde as they began to establish their camp, catching the small detachment somewhat unprepared. Although both sides fought valiantly, the Horde were pushed from the cove, seeking a tactical retreat through the tunnels, with the Alliance’s victory cutting off the horde from their own reinforcements. Operation: Downpour Following the Horde’s retreat into the tunnels under the city itself, their forces entered the sewers of the city. Lead by both Erilihn Autumnsong and Feliathe Dawnsinger, the horde sought to make their earlier retreat a tactical one, their forces eventually emerging within the walls of the Chapel district itself. Biding their time, additional Horde were snuck in through the sewers, allowing a now growing army to begin to secure the district. Meanwhile, the Alliance gathered in the eastern plains beside the walls of Stromgarde, yet still steering clear of the fortifications along the city’s perimeter. Following their victory the previous day, siege weaponry was brought in to break through the walls of Stromgarde, allowing the Alliance access to the districts of the city themselves. As the wall broke, Alliance soldiers rushed into the eastern half of the city, seeking to stake their own claim over the districts. However, upon reaching the Chapel, they were met with the highly organized forces of the Horde, who lay waiting for such an assault. The horde resistance began to push Alliance forces from the district, while the Alliance saw to lure the horde further into the city. The alliance suffered tremendous casualties, allowing the Horde to secure the entire western half of the city. However, due to their numbers and the Horde’s focus on the western half, the Alliance managed to secure their own foothold within the eastern half of the city. The following night, Alliance armies amassed a large force within their half of the city, seeking to push the Horde from their base of operations in the western market district. As alliance forces fanned out over the western half of the city, they were met with heavy Horde resistance across the battlefield. Both forces fought valiantly, with the Horde retaining the market amidst heavy casualties, and the Alliance pushing the horde back from the Mage district in order to extend their own territory. The final night, both sides of the battle having licked their wounds, the Alliance marched their renewed forces on the Stromgarde Keep itself. Overnight, the Horde had refreshed and taken to the city’s tunnels once more, allowing them to take hold of the keep itself. Despite the sheer numbers of the Alliance forces, the horde took more tactical positions, holding out and resisting the Alliance’s attempts to take the keep. The horde were eventually pushed out by Alliance flanking forces, spreading out to battle within the rest of the city and on the steps of the keep itself. With the lack of tactical positioning amongst the ruins of the city, the numbers of the Alliance wore down on the armies of the horde, forcing them to retreat by means of a Zeppelin atop the fortress. In the wake of Horde’s retreat, they laid waste to the city itself, leaving destruction in their path. The armies of the Alliance, lead by Duke Johnathan Beredric, Kerdic Lothinil, and Jeremaias Auromere were able to reclaim the city of Stromgarde, despite the heavy resistance presented within its walls. Across the rolling plains of Stromgarde, in the ruins of Northfold, strong wooden walls had been erected around the new Horde fortress of Ar'Gorok was being erected in obstinate defiance of the Alliance's victory. Though the bloodletting had settled, it would seem the battle for the Kingdom of Stromgarde was far from over. But now, both sides return to their new holdings, and begin making necessary reparations to what was taken or lost. Category:Battles Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:RP-PvP Category:The First Regiment Category:The Brighthaven Brigade Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Thunderroar Warband Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Order of the Silver Dawn Category:Pride of Gnomeregan Category:Order of the Beast Category:Knights of Ashfall